The One Wherein I Can't Fcking Think Of A Title (AFI)
by SnowFallsSilverOnRoute37
Summary: Yeah, Uh, it's AFI. My favorite band ever. Yay. Seriously, this isn't just "Davey ran towards Marsha and they started making out". I mean, nobody with a brain even WRITES that kind of crap. I put Romance under Genres, but it's very progressive. AND REALISTIC, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE. I ACTUALLY DID MY MOFFO'ING RESEARCH.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry everyone. I'm not going crazy and I'm not going to do Justin Beiebebblehber imagines anytime soon. OR ever. I just felt like doing this because... I don't have to explain myself to anyone! FUCK YOU!**

**Ahem. In this story, assuming that currently Davey is 37, Jade 39, Hunter is 36, and Adam 38...**

***thinks***

**This'll be roughly end 2005, beginning of 2006-ish. I'll be dicking around with the ages a little, or a LOT, because for some reason I don't want Davey to be older than, 27 or so... but keep in mind Davey's got his flippy- Miss Murder-video-style hair. And the awesome lip ring.**

**And Jade has his epic blonde bangs. I miss them almost as much as Davey's long, Punk Years hair. OK, well, whatever.**

**Remember, 7 years ago, but everyone's 10 years younger (Because I said so), Davey=flippy hair and lip ring, Jade=bangs, and I don't think Hunter and Adam changed their hair that much. Certainly not enough to make psychotic fangirls cry.**

**-Meri**

* * *

Flo Stenet was on top of the world.

Well, things weren't bad.

Things were OKAY.

A week after her 26th birthday, she was gladder than ever to be rid of her boozer "boyfriend".

And yet, it had cost her the house she lived in.

Long story short, she put up a "Roomie needed" poster in the rec centre, and here she was, outside of a nice-enough apartment complex , getting ready to meet her new housemate.

Flipping back her shoulder-length chestnut hair, she looked around shiftily, suppressing a relieved sigh on spotting the figure of a girl walking towards her.

For a second, it seemed like the girl was going to pass her by, but Floey was happy to see her take off the headphones she was wearing, placing them over her hair and around her neck, and hold out her hand for a handshake.

"Hi! You're Floey, right?"

"Uh, sure. I go by Flo."

The unknown girl gave her a warm smile.

"Flo it is, then. I'm Jay. Jay Martin. I mean, actually it's Jaylen, but I go by Jay. Makes it easier for people, I guess, because when I tell them my full name they can't seem to help calling me Kayla, or something. Not that I dislike the name Kayla, but it's not MY name. Also, I like the blue jay, the bird. It's such a lovely color. I talk a lot, by the way."

Flo laughed, and then addressed Jay with a question.

"How old are you, exactly?"

"Oh, I'll be turning twenty-four next week. December the 13th, to be precise. You?"

"I had my 26th birthday on the 1st."

"Hey! Birthday buddies... almost."

They both laughed.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**I realize this is pretty damn short, but it's just an intro. and I have to pace it a little for the story to work. Besides, I've got typeitis, so it won't be long before the next chapter.**

**-Meri again**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you so! TOLD you I'd update soon! I think either this chappie or the next, I'll have the band, or at least Davey, come in.**

**-Meri**

* * *

Flo and Jay talked for a while. They sized each other up and down.

Jay was relatively tall, about five foot seven, with almost-unnatural ivory skin. Her vibrant red hair reached down to her waist, and had lots of blue streaks in it. Metal rings and wooden beads with strange patterns decorated the mass of curls, which she wore loose. She wore a long-sleeved lilac top with a V-neck, and a long gypsy skirt with all sorts of colorful swirling patterns on it, with tiny mirrors in the stitching so that it sparkled when she moved.

Speaking of walking, the most unusual thing about her were the deep purple pumps. They had a heel on the that must have been six inches long and as thin as a knitting needle. Yet the young woman had no trouble at all running or jumping, and looked graceful when she walked.

Flo, on the other hand, was short, five foot two, and had tanned skin, a shoulder-length, dark brown bedhead hair cut, and wore a loose grey hoodie and a pair of bleached jeans and combat boots. Like she didn't care at all.

But, as they say, opposites attract.

After some time, Jay went into the apartment building, beckoning for her new friend to follow her, talking as she climbed the stairs- a miraculous thing, in her shoes.

"Where were my manners, keeping you out in the cold for that long? Don't worry though. I have some orange juice and cereal upstairs. Speaking of which, I'm short on money... I'm not charging rent, but if you could, I dunno, pay for the groceries every once in a while that'd be great- Oh, I have spent ages preparing the extra bedroom! You'll love it. I mean, it's a little plain, but you can decorate as much as you like-"

It continued like this for the fifteen-minute walk up to apartment H6.

Jay, taking out the keys after checking that Flo was behind her, unlocked the door and gestured for Flo to enter.

"Here it is!"

Flo had to admit, the red-headed girl behind her might as well have been an interior decorator. Posters, doilies, incense rocks, and trinkets littered the place, but it had a very homey, Middle Eastern feel to it.

"Well, it's only about six or seven, but I'm bone tired. I'll hit the hay, and you can have a look around the house, your bedroom's over th-" Yawning as she spoke the whole time, Jay simply collapsed face-down on the purple velvet couch and slept.

Flo did the same, but had the sense to locate her bedroom first.

* * *

A week or so later

* * *

Flo was out shopping for groceries, after spotting a shopping list on the kitchen counter, in her companion's neat curly handwriting.

She breathed in the cool winter air, enjoying the environment and happy for a new start.

_I got really lucky. As a matter of fact, when I get home I should thank Jay for-_

The brunette had been overly absorbed in her thoughts, and in doing so, had bumped straight into another person, knocking her to the ground.

Flo heard a small, surprised gasp and a familiar voice- a man's, she was sure- speaking to her. She couldn't quite make out the words for a second, focusing instead on the stabbing pain in the back of her head.

"-All right?" Having recovered, she looked op to see a dark-haired man just a little taller than Jay holding out a hand to help her up.

She took it, getting up, and, having a better view of the man opposite her, hesitated, and then spoke.

"David?"

The man looked confused, but reacted to his name. Taking a better look at the short brunette, his eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"Floey, right?"

"It IS you! I haven't seen you in ages! You changed your hair." Flo, always a social type, took the opportunity to begin a conversation.

"It's been- what? Six, seven years?" David liked to stay and chat as well, it seemed.

"Longer. I dropped out in the last year of high school, so it must've been nine or ten! What a funny coincidence that we'd just- run into each other here!"

They both chuckled.

"If you'll pardon the pun." Flo finished, immediately opening another topic.

"I didn't see much of you or... what's-his-name... Vic near the end."

"No, see, most of the time we were practicing our songs."

"So you were in a band. It can't just have been you two."

"No, there was Mark and Adam, too. Adam's still here, but Vic was replaced by Hunter, and Mark by Jade."

"The name Hunter is familiar to me, but I don't know Jade."

"He wasn't there until five or six years into the thing."

"Are you guys still together?"

"Yes. I'd even go so far as to say we're moderately famous." They both laughed, sincerely this time.

"So why don't you bring the gang over for dinner some time and meet my new roomie? Here-" Flo fumbled around her cloth shoulderbag, pulling out a pen and paper and scrawling an address and a phone number onto the paper, handing it to the man opposite her.

David smiled and took it. "Thank you. I'll call sometime."


	3. Chapter 3

Another week later Flo's phone rang. It was roughly 12 o'clock, but it was Saturday and that meant Jay was watching the _Scrubs _marathon on Comedy Central, and Flo was snoring in the spare bedroom.

Jay, sitting right next to the small table the phone was on, picked it up and pressed a button on it.

"Martin and Stenet residence, this is Jaylen Martin speaking."

The male voice on the other end of the line hesitated. "Can I.. Can I speak with Floey?"

"Who can I say is calling?"

"Tell her it's David, please."

"Ah, hang on a minute. I'll be right back." Jay turned the phone face-down on the table, filled up a glass with tap water, and went over to Floey's room.

Being the merciful spirit she was, Jay tipped her companion out of the bed before trying anything drastic.

Floey slept on.

Jay heaved a heavy sigh and poured the water over the brunette's head.

"Wh- What the fuck, Jay?!" Floey shot up, muttering a stream of profanity.

"Someone named David is calling." Jay simply said.

"Oh!" Floey, excited, pulled on her bedrobe, and ran to the little table where the phone was.

"David?" She asked, picking it up.

"Yes, it's me." The voice sounded. Then, a little more concerned; "Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all! I mean, yes, but it doesn't matter."

She heard David laugh softly for a second at her flustered speech, before he continued. "I was just wondering if I could bring the band over tonight? If it's good for you?"

"Oh, uh, sure! Shall we say, around, six thirty?"

"That sounds great! We'll be there."

"Bye, see you then!"

"Bye."

Jay was sitting on the couch this whole time, listening in on the conversation.

"Who was that, Flo?"

"An old friend of mine. David Marchand."

"Oh, wow. Really?" Jay sounded impressed.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's the lead singer of this band I kinda know. I mean, I heard one song and it was pretty good."

* * *

**At six twenty-nine that evening**

* * *

Flo was practically running around the apartment in a frenzy.

"Have we got the good tablecloth? The purple one with the black swirls on it? Where is my other earring? Shall we- oh, you're not still wearing THOSE, are you?"

She looked at Jay, who was wearing a knee-length maroon silk dress, and her red curls tied up, rings, beads and all. Underneath that, the usual impossibly high heels.

"What? I like these."

Flo was about to snap at the redhead, but on hearing the doorbell ring, she sighed, and muttered; "Whatever.", instead rushing to the door.

On opening it, she saw David and three other men roughly their age. She greeted them each as they stepped through the doorway.

"Evening, Floey." The dark-haired man went first.

"Evening, David."

Next was a young man with brown hair about the same shade as Flo's, except with blonde bangs hanging over his eyes, which admittedly looked very cute.

"Hello. I'm Flo Stenet."

"Jade Puget, nice to meet ya. Thanks for havin' us over." He had a more casual way of speaking than David.

The next guy- well, he wasn't BALD, exactly, but it was close. He had a thin layer of stubble on his head.

"Hi. I'm Flo."

"Hunter. It's a pleasure." A man of few words, it seemed, but he wasn't impolite.

Last, a lanky individual with a gaunt-looking face and stringy dark-brown hair.

"Hello. Flo Stenet."

"Yo. Adam Carson. This is one hell of a crib you've got."

"Oh, thanks. My roommate decorated it."

"Cool."

Jay had been out of sight this whole time, sitting on the purple couch she so often slept on.

Flo welcomed them all into the house and they stood around the table in the living room, ready to greet Jay.

Who wasn't there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Take a seat, why don't you? I'll go see where Jay went. Back in a minute!" Flo addressed the other four in the living room.

Checking every room in the apartment carefully, but at a running pace- eager to get back to her guests- Flo made her way to the balcony, hoping to have a good view of the street below, where Jay might be.

The effort was unnecessary though, because the red-head was already on the balcony itself, slumped against the railing, twirling a lollipop between two fingers and leaning her head back into the light drizzle outside. She was in some sort of trance, her gray skirt forming a pool of fabric and sparkly trinkets around her.

Flo squatted next to her, shook her a little until she lifted her head, looking a little dazed.

"Wh- Oh. Sorry. Wait... What?"

"Damn it, Jay! Remember? David brought ABC over!"

"AFI."

"WHATEVER!"

"What? No. How did you get mixed up between a band and a mediocre broadcasting channel?"

"I don't know. I'm distracted."

Jay gave her friend a suspicious smile from her seat in the light rain and spoke slowly. "...By whaaaaaaaat?"

"Uhm..." Flo's dark skin actually didn't help at all in concealing that she blushed an almost-impossible shade of pink.

"I couldn't think what to cook, so I-"

"Nuh uh uh. You know damn well there's a gorgeous Greek salad in the fridge and a roast in the oven. Has somebody got a bad case of lo-?"

"No! Well, I mean, I-"

"It's okay, Floeybird. I'll let you go free this time. We have guests to attend to."

"Thanks..." Flo smiled, but there was an apprehensive tone in her voice.

"Now help me up and I can go say hi to your friends."

Flo grinned, sincerely this time, and held out a hand to help up the redhead, shaking slightly because Jay was taller and had twenty pounds on the brunette.

They both walked back into the house, Jay with her arm around Flo's shoulders in a casual friendly gesture, and Flo simply trying to act normal after the conversation the two had on the balcony.

Going through the small corridor back to the living room, the shorter of the two opened her mouth to apologize, but Jay smoothly took over, brushing a loose strand of red hair behind her ear and adjusting her skirt while she spoke.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some, ah, _business_ to take care of." As she lingered on the word "business", her voice took on a steely, and almost mean undertone that was most unlike the grey-clad redhead.

Flo, a little disconcerted by Jay's uncharacteristic hostility hurried to pick up the conversation.

"It doesn't matter! You're here now." She cleared her throat too loudly and gestured towards each of the four young men-who were looking a little apprehensive-in turn. "So, uhm, Jay... This is David- Jade, Hunter and Adam."

Each of the four held up a hand or gave a quick "hi" or "hello" and a smile.

"Is dinner all set?" Adam spoke up.

Flo and Jay exchanged glances. The first looked nervous, but the taller of the two smiled calmly and nodded toward the kitchen, to which the brunette gave an approving noise.

"Great! If you'll follow me..." The four men and Flo walked the short distance, Flo continuously apologizing; "I am so sorry we were late, it's just that Jay was being a bit-" "We're a little strapped for, uhm, cash, so our kitchen is simultaneously a dining room, but I think Jay did a great job moving things around, it looks really roomy-"

"Would you _please _stop stressing over every tiny detail? Everything doesn't have to be perfect." David grinned reassuringly as they entered the kitchen and Flo gave him a tiny smile that nonetheless expressed a great deal of gratitude.

The five sat down around the circular table, covered in a silk tablecloth and adorned with polished utensils, Greek salad and a pot roast, though David winced slightly at seeing the roast on the table.

Jay came in some three seconds later and stood for a little while, musing over the empty chair in front of her.

Adam looked a little weirded out. "Uhm, Jay, are you going to sit-?"

"I would, but you all look so perfect together." A sneer crossed her face, twisting it with smugness.

"King Arthur's knights of the Round Table."

Everyone who was sitting already, continued to sit around the table, awkwardly.

Jay finally sat down after another five-second pause.

Flo took a deep breath, steadying herself, before cheering up again. "Let's get started then."

David spoke up again, his eyes traveling to the roast again. "Uhm, Flo? I don't know if I mentioned this before, but I don't... I'm a vegan. Most of us are."

"Oh, uh-" Flo turned that funny shade of pink again, and stared at her empty plate.

Jay, maintaining the cool, "I-don't-give-a-crap" demeanor, interrupted. "It's soy meat. I find there's more taste to it."

"Ah." David looked suspicious, as he wouldn't exactly take Jay's word for it after how the rest of the evening had gone. He hesitated.

"For Christ's sake." Jay picked up the roast and took it to the purple counter, putting some on her own plate before returning the pot to the fridge, taking out in its stead a plateful of bruschetta.

"I keep this around just in case." She put the plate of bready things and tomato paste on the table, and lowered herself onto the chair for a split second before biting her lip in frustration.

"You probably can't have- Goddammit." She picked up the salad, which, again, contained cheese, and replaced it with stuffed peppers.

"Yeah, uh, Flo can test it for meat. I'm going to bed." She picked up her plate of roast and salad and headed for her room.

* * *

**A/N Hehe, that's a twist isn't it? Jay's a bitch now.**


End file.
